1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular power transmission control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a power transmission control apparatus has been developed, which includes a multiple gear ratio transmission having plural gear positions and having no torque converter; a clutch that is provided between an output shaft of an internal combustion engine and an input shaft of the multiple gear ratio transmission and that can adjust a clutch torque (the maximum torque that the clutch can transmit); and a control unit that controls the clutch torque and the gear position of the multiple gear ratio transmission by using an actuator according to a driving condition of a vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-97740). The power transmission control apparatus described above is also referred to as an automated manual transmission (AMT).
During the shift operation (the operation of changing the gear position of the transmission) in the vehicle having the AMT mounted thereto, the clutch is changed from an engagement state (clutch torque>0) to a disengagement state (clutch torque=0) due to the operation of the actuator before the start of the shift operation, whereby the shift operation is performed due to the operation of the actuator with the clutch being kept to be disengaged, and after the completion of the shift operation, the clutch is returned to the engagement state from the disengagement state due to the operation of the actuator.